This invention relates to endoscopic systems with illumination sources.
Light sources are used in endoscopy (e.g., medical, industrial). Medical endoscopes are used to inspect regions within the body (e.g., cavities, joints) during surgery (such as laparoscopic/thoracoscopic surgery) through a small puncture. Typically, the endoscope includes a rigid or flexible elongated insertion tube equipped with a set of optical fibers that extend from a proximal handle through the insertion tube to the distal viewing tip of the endoscope. An external light source provides light to the optical fibers via a cable that attaches to the handle (e.g., at a post on the side of the handle) of the endoscope.
The invention is related to an endoscopic system for internal inspection of an object.
In a general aspect of the invention, the endoscopic system includes an endoscope, an illumination assembly attached to the proximal end of the endoscope and having a solid-state light source, and an optical system positioned distally from the solid-state light source to receive and convey light to the distal end. The endoscope extends along a longitudinal axis between a distal end to be inserted into the object and a proximal end.
Embodiments of this aspect of the invention may include one or more of the following features.
The solid-state light source includes semiconductor light sources (e.g., light emitting diodes (LEDs)).
The solid-state light source includes a hollow shaft having a longitudinal axis and a set of ribs positioned along a periphery of the shaft, each rib having a first side and a second side. The ribs extend along the longitudinal axis of the shaft and are symmetrically spaced around the periphery of the shaft. The first side of each rib has at least one LED and the second side of each rib has at least one LED.
Alternatively, each rib is axially spaced along the longitudinal axis of the shaft. Each rib has at least two LEDs spaced symmetrical on the first side of each rib.
The LEDs are grouped in a trio, each trio has a first LED configured to emit a blue light, a second LED configure to emit a red light, and a third LED configured to emit a green light.
The optical system includes a set of fiber optic elements, each semiconductor light source is configured to emit light to at least one corresponding fiber optic element.
The endoscopic system can further include a camera system proximally positioned to the optical system and a focusing system.
The endoscope is removable and replaceable from the illumination assembly and can further include an eyepiece positioned proximally to the optical system. The endoscope includes a light post, the set of fiber optic elements connecting the solid-state light source to the light post.
The light post is positioned to receive light at an angle to the longitudinal axis.
The endoscopic system further includes a wireless transmitter positioned proximally from the distal end of the endoscope and a battery positioned proximally to the distal end of the endoscope. The endoscope includes an image sensor, for example, positioned proximally to the endoscope.
The endoscope is configured to rotate about the longitudinal axis of the elongated member relative to the stationary imaging sensor.
In another aspect of the invention, the endoscopic system includes an endoscope extending along a longitudinal axis between a distal end to be inserted into the object and a proximal end and a solid-state light source positioned at the endoscope.
Embodiments of this aspect of the invention may include one or more of the following features. The solid-state light source is positioned in the distal end of the endoscope. Alternatively, the solid-state light source is positioned at the proximal end of the endoscope. For example, the solid state light source can be enclosed within a handle portion of the endoscope or as a unit integrally attached to a housing at the proximal end of the endoscope.
Among other advantages, the solid-state light source concentrates light in a small area while providing high luminous emittance. Also, the semiconductor light source more efficiently couples light energy into an optical element (e.g., optic fiber). In general, the solid-state light source is compact and consumes less power. In addition, the solid-state light source responds to changes in applied voltage more quickly than an incandescent lamp or an arc lamp.
The necessity of having a separate light source box and a light guide connected to the scope is eliminated. This greatly improves the user""s comfort and ease in maneuvering the device as there is no longer a heavy light guide attached to the scope. A combination of a wireless camera and an endoscope with a built-in solid-state light source will render a completely self-contained wireless endoscope.